


special dance

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Infidelity, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Chanyeol had already accepted the marriage his parents arranged for him, until he met his fiance's brother again.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	special dance

He knew he was wrong for letting himself to think about _it_ again. For God's sake, he should have never listened to Baekhyun and gone to that place. How is he going to forget about _him_? When the image of the long legs around his waist while the pink and soft lips were crushing against his pops on his mind? 

_"What do you think, Chanyeol dear?"_ the voice of his mother brings him out of his thoughts and back to where he is now. Right. The tea with the Oh's family, the first official meeting with his fiance, the young princess Somin who if you ask him, doesn't seem very excited about being there.

 _"A-About what?"_ his cheeks turning in light pink when his mother gives him a look in disapproval.

 _"I think the palace's garden is a perfect place to celebrate the wedding. The air is better and we and we can get to plant orchids"_ Somin's mother speaks this time _"Minnie's grandma loved orchids"_ she says softly.

 _"A-Ah yes. I like that"_ he smiles at the woman _"As your highness pleases"_ takes a treat from the maid's plate.

 _"Yeah, it's not like it's_ **_our_ ** _wedding or something"_ the girl says, taking a sip of tea from the cup.

Before any of the woman's in the room could say something a voice speaks

_"Good evening, your majesties. Sorry, I'm late"_

_"Oh dear, you made it"_ the queen smiles _"Please, let me introduce you. Tae dear, Chanyeol, this is my other son: prince Sehun"_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, young man"_ Taeyeon smiles _"Please, take seat"_

 _"Thank you, your majesty"_ the boy bows and turns to Chanyeol _"Your highness"_

The one with white hair finally looks up to face the person who just came in. He freezes, that face, those eyes, those lips. No. It's-

When he wanted to realize he was choking with the sweet, he stood up quick.

 _"Chanyeol?? Are you ok?"_ his mother asked, more worried about him doing a scene than anything else. He made a sign with the hand that he was fine and ran to the kitchen.

He took a glass of water and went directly to the employee's restroom.

With heavy breath,he scrubbed his face with water and looked at the mirror.

 _"I-It can't be"_ says almost in a whisper.

 _"Oh but_ **_it can be and it is_ ** _"_ someone speaks behind him, turns around _"I got a new style. You like it?_ " the young prince speaks.

 _"W-What are you doing here?"_

_"Me? I'm just here to support my big sis on her future marriage and what I found out? That she is already getting cheated on"_

_"T-That 's not true. I-"_

_"Why so nervous, Park?"_ Sehun gets closer until they are inches apart from each other _"_ **_I'm_ ** _making you nervous? What are you thinking about, huh? "_

 _"Does your family know?"_ he tried to sound serious but the pink on his cheeks were not helping.

chuckles _"About what? About me dancing in clubs, making my own money? Of course they know! and they support me so much"_ the sarcasm was pretty obvious on his tone 

_"But- How-"_

_"Nobody knows me around here, so a little bit of dyeing and makeup and boom I can be someone new"_ smiles placing a hand on the taller's shoulder _"Besides the darkness of the place helps a lot"_

 _"This can't be happening"_ chuckles nervously _"This is not real. Nope. I- This is just a bad dream"_

_"Don't be so dramatic, your majesty. You are not married yet, it's not illegal that you almost fucked your fiance's brother"_

_"Please, don't talk like that"_

_"Oh now you are mister right?"_ gets closer to his ear and whispers _"Where was mister right when you went to that place? Or when you asked me to dance_ **_specially_ ** _for you, huh? Or when you asked me to sit on your lap so I could feel you? Huh? Your majesty?"_ he separates enough so their faces are inches apart, they could feel each other's breath and Chanyeol would have kissed him right there if it wasn't Sehun who walked away first, with a smug face. _"I would like to taste you too, but your mother and your future wife are waiting"_ he walks to the door _"I don't know but something tells me that we'll spend plenty of time together. I can't wait"_ and with that the black haired disappears.

Chanyeol looks down and sighs.

What the heck had he gotten himself into.


End file.
